


A Series of Adrienette Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A WHOLE MONTH OF THIS, F/M, MY POOR ADRIENETTE HEART, They're dorks and they're in love, adrienette - Freeform, collection, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrien and Marinette realize their feelings for each other in different scenarios. That's it. Just fluff and confessions. Enjoy ;)ADRIENTTE APRIL





	1. Day 1: Just Friends

_**Day 1: Just Friends**_

 

         Marinette was _crushed_.

It was painful enough to watch her long-time crush confess his love to another girl, but now she had to endure a whole double date with said girl. To make matters even worse, she had strung-along Luka, a boy that had finally shown interest in her, and still couldn’t manage to quell her feelings for Adrien.

         Fuck her Lucky Charm. All she needed was a good movie and ice cream after this.

         Jamming the bathroom door behind her, Marinette dropped herself onto the toilet seat and covered her face with her hands. So much for being a good friend.

         “Marinette?” Tikki asked, fluttering out beside her. Marinette groaned into her hands. After a moment, Marinette looked up, her lips tugged into a frown.

         “Tikki, I-“ Marinette faltered, raising herself from her arms to straighten her back. If she was going to have a pity-party in the bathroom, may as well do it with some dignity. “I don’t know. I want to like Luka, but what if he’s just a friend?”

         Tikki’s eyes softened.

         “I don’t think so, Marinette.” TIkki began, hovering in front of her. Marinette waited, tugging her lip between her teeth. “Think about Luka’s interactions with others and then think about yours. He sees you differently from everyone else.”

         “Maybe he’s just that nice. Luka is really kind and sweet-“

         “But he isn’t Adrien.”

         Marinette faltered. Pressing her hands onto her knees, she dug her fingernails there to quell the surge of dejection that seemed to spear right through her.

          Luka wasn’t Adrien. Even if by some incredible miracle that Luka and her _had_ ended up together, Marinette knew it would be unfair towards Luka. She didn’t know if she could ever really let go of Adrien. Even if it would only lead to more heartbreak. She felt like she was falling through the floor.

         Marinette took a deep breath.

         “No,” She began, her voice soft. “No, Luka isn’t. I like him- but not in the way I love Adrien. It’s just like what Kagami said- I hesitated. And if I don’t do anything now, I’ll never get the chance.“

         “Marinette?”

         A soft knock at the door startled Marinette from her thoughts as she bolted from her seat. Panicking, she threw her arms into the air, her eyes widening in surprise.

         “Are you okay?”

         Adrien’s voice was soft with concern, causing Marinette’s heart to pick up. It only further proved how deep in she was. Marinette pressed her palm to her chest, willing her heart to slow down.

         “I-I’m fine!” Marinette called back as Tikki hid away in her purse. Unlocking her bathroom stall, she headed over to the door but didn’t open it. Instead she forced out her next sentence. “You should probably head back to Kagami.”

         “I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Adrien replied, his voice sincere. Marinette closed her eyes.

         “I’m not feeling very well. I think I’m just going to head home.” Marinette said. It was true enough. She wasn’t feeling well and just wanted to go home. And Adrien was being Adrien- helpful which only made the feeling intensify.

         “You’re my friend, Marinette.” _I know that I am._ “I want to help you. Do you need a ride?”

         _Please, just go away._

“I’m good- really. Don’t worry about me, Adrien.” Marinette said as she walked over to the bathroom sink. She turned on the facet to cold. Washing her hands under the freezing water, she tried to collect her thoughts. “I’ll be out in a minute, okay?”

         “Okay. I’ll be right here.”

         Taking a deep breath, Marinette looked into the mirror and smiled. It felt a little forced, but the last thing she needed was to be akumatized. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Adrien was with her now. Didn’t that count?

         Adrien was here, with _her_. He cared enough to see if she was okay. This entire time she thought she had lost, when really she still had time. And Kagami really had given her helpful advice. If Marinette didn’t tell her feelings to Adrien now, then Kagami would. And Marinette could tell Kagami was getting tired of waiting.

         Her smile came easier this time as she headed to the door. Ignoring the flutter in her stomach, she steeled her nerves. She was Ladybug. She had courage. Enough to face a boy that she loved so much.

         Opening the door, she was met-face-to face with Adrien. His green eyes were filled with worry, his eyebrows scrunching together. He reached out and gently laid his hand atop of Marinette’s shoulder.

         “Do you want me to take you home, Marinette?” Adrien asked. Marinette felt as though he had struck a match lit her ablaze. She blinked at him for a moment, before blushing and averting her gaze.

         “I-“ She faltered, her words stumbling. “I don’t want you to have to leave because of me. Besides, the metro isn’t that bad.” She tried to smile, looking up at him. So much for the no hesitation. His touch alone already caused her mind to short-circuit.

         Adrien squeezed her shoulder, before shaking his head. “It’ll be no problem, Marinette. I’m sure Kagami and Luka will understand.”

         “O-okay.”

         Together, they headed out into the hallway. Adrien’s hand was still on her shoulder, which was meant to be a comforting gesture, but only caused her heart to thrum. When they entered the arena again, Marinette could feel her heartbeat in her fingertips. Kagami and Luka looked up from their spots. Luka stood and looked worriedly upon Marinette, while Kagami’s lips were pressed into a firm line, but otherwise unreadable.

         “Marinette? Is everything okay?” Luka asked as he walked over, his skates now ditched for his usual pair of tennis shoes. Marinette felt guilt rise steadily in her chest.

         “Marinette said she isn’t feeling well. I’m going to take her home.” Adrien replied, helping to lower Marinette in of the seats as he went to grab their bags.

         Luka looked between them, his eyes working in thought before his eyes widened slightly. He looked at Marinette and gave her a soft smile.

         “I’m sorry, Luka.” Marinette began, her hands twisting slightly in her lap. Luka softly shook his head, his smile still soft yet sad. There was so much unsaid in that simple apology.

         “It’s okay, Marinette. Don’t apologize.” Luka went over and picked up his bag, tugging it over his shoulder. “Thank you for inviting me today.”

         “Thank you for coming,” Marinette said, her words honest. She really was glad that Luka came with her. It was fun, but it wasn’t what she needed. All she needed was his understanding. He nodded and glanced over to the doors.

         “I’ll be heading out then. Have a safe ride home.” Luka said nodding towards Adrien and started smiling as Marinette began to blush. She pressed her palm to her face in an attempt to cool down. She smiled back in return, her eyes shining.

         “You too.”

         When Marinette turned to look at Adrien, she saw that he was talking to Kagami. Marinette didn’t feel the usual spike of sadness when she saw the two of them together. Kagami looked unhappy, her eyebrows taut. She seemed to shake her head about something, before her eyes flickered to hers. Marinette sat up straighter and matched her unwavering gaze.

         Kagami finally looked away, slinging on her messenger bag and said her goodbyes. As she approached Marinette, she slowed down her steps still she stood beside her. A moment later, Kagami sternly said, “Goodbye, Marinette.”

         “Goodbye, Kagami.”

         A moment flickered between them, before it was broken. Adrien walked up to both of them, oblivious to the obvious tension between the two girls.

         “Are you ready to go, Marinette?” Adrien asked, slinging Marinette’s bag over his shoulder. With his free hand, he held it out for her to hold, which she took without hesitation. Marinette marveled at its warmth, praying to whatever deities that existed that he wouldn’t be able to tell how nervous she was.

         “Yes!” Marinette stammered, nodding her head. “Uh, thank you again, Adrien, by the way, you really didn’t need to do this-”

         “It’s really no problem, Marinette.” Adrien smiled, laughing a little as he squeezed her hand. Marinette felt her temperature spike, warmth spreading up her arm and warming her chest.

         Ignoring the heated glare that Kagami sent her way, Marinette nodded to her bag.

         “I can get that-“ Marinette said, reaching out for her backpack.

         “Oh, no it’s okay! I don’t mind. Besides, you need to rest.” Adrien said, still holding her bag in his other hand. Marinette felt like she was in one of those cheesy romantic shows, where her boyfriend holds her bag while they walk home.

         _Boyfriend_.

         “Thank you for understanding, Kagami.” Adrien said as they began walking towards the exits together. Kagami tightened her grip on her bag.

         “It was my pleasure, Adrien.” Kagami said, pushing the doors open. Outside, there were two cars waiting. Kagami paused and turned to Adrien.

         “Call me and let’s reschedule for another day, yes?” She said as she pointedly ignored Marinette. Adrien nodded.

         “I’ll try,” Adrien said politely. “I’ll see you later, Kagami.”

         “I’ll see you later, Agreste.”

         With that, Kagami left. Adrien looked down at Marinette and met her smile.

         “Are your parents okay with letting me drive you home?” Adrien asked, pulling the door open for her. Marinette nodded, thanking him before assuring him that it was okay.

         “My parents are going to be really grateful,” Marinette said as she reluctantly let go of Adrien’s hand and stepped into the car. The leather seats where soft to the touch, the sleek interior design making her feel a bit self-conscious. Adrien closed the door behind her, stepping around to get in the other side.

         “Thank you so much again, Adrien, I’m super grateful-“

         “Marinette, it’s really alright. I wanted to make sure you got home okay.” Adrien said as they both buckled in. Adrien quickly gave the directions to Marinette’s house before they started to pull away. Marinette raised her hands to face, trying to hide the blush that swathed her cheeks.

         Leaning back in the seats, Marinette tried not to think too hard about everything. What was a natural position? What was she supposed to say? Adrien looked relaxed as ever, the sun framing the golden halo of hair that surrounded his features.

         _God, does he have to look that amazing everywhere?_

         Adrien looked over, his eyebrow raised as he caught Marinette in the midst of staring at him. Marinette averted her eyes in embarrassment, her face reddening even more. Adrien furrowed his eyebrows and leaned forward. Marinette froze as he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead, checking her temperature.

         “Your face is getting really red, Marinette. I hope you’re not getting a fever.”

         “Nothing some nest can’t fix!” Marinette nervously laughed as she ran through a mental list of curses. “I mean rest! Not nest! I just think I fell down one to many times, haha!”

         Marinette resisted the urge to cringe. Thankfully, Adrien didn’t look weirded out by her spastic episode. Instead, he turned over and reached into his bag, pulling out a water bottle.

         “Do you need some water?” He asked, unscrewing the cap. “This is the only thing I have at the moment, sorry.”

         “I-It’s fine! I’d love some water!” Marinette squeaked, gratefully taking the water bottle from him. She resisted the urge to squeal as her fingers brushed against his. She rose the bottle to her lips, before a sudden realization struck her.

         She would be drinking from his water bottle.

         Where his lips touched it.

         _Holy shit._

 Marinette closed her eyes as brought the bottle to her lips.

_Don’t be weird about it, Marinette, it’s just a water bottle, a lot of friends share water bottles, it’s nothing, it’s nothing-_

The metal was cool against her lips. Allowing the water to hopefully cool her down, Marinette managed to drink some without choking. Wiping her lip, Marinette gave a sheepish smile to Adrien.

         “Better?” He asked.

         “A lot,” Marinette replied, her voice a little shaky. Screwing the cap back on, glanced outside to see that they were already outside the bakery. She felt disappointment pull at her stomach.

         Adrien’s bodyguard said nothing as they pulled to stop, instead grunting. Marinette paused for a moment, unsure what to do. Deciding to not be awkward and sit there in silence, Marinette broke the momentary silence.

         “Uh, so here we are!” Marinette began, reaching for her backpack. Adrien shook his head and moved to gently stop her hand.

         “Would you let me walk you to your door?” He asked, his face edging close to hers. Marinette felt as though she wouldn’t be able to look away even if Hawkmoth detransformed right now and wrecked havoc on the city. He was giving her the sweetest and sincere smile. Marinette could never say no. Not to him.

         Marinette squeaked and nodded.

         Adrien smiled and pulled away, taking her bag with him as he got out of the car, rounding around the other side to open the door for her. Marinette gazed up at Adrien. Her eyes widened as he held out his hand for her. Marinette can't believe the sheer amount of times she's held his hand today. And the fact it was him who initiated it every time. Marinette hoped she wasn't taking the signals the wrong way.

         Feeling as though the fates have blessed her, she carefully took his hand into hers. Adrien closed the door behind her with his hand still in hers. Sure, Marinette always had dreams of this happening, but it was just that. Dreams. Things like this just didn't happen. What had started as an awful day ended with her hand-in-hand with Adrien. 

         Walking to the door together, Marinette tried steady her breathing. Adrien was walking her home. With his hand in hers. _Like a couple._

_Remember Marinette, just friends._

Except Marinette didn’t want that. They’d possibly stay that way if Marinette didn’t start changing.

         Marinette took a deep breath.

         Squeezing Adrien’s hand, Marinette slowed to a stop. Adrien turned to look at her, his eyebrow raised.

         “Is everything okay, Marinette?”

_Hopefully it will be okay after this._

“Yes! Everything is fine!” Marinette squeaked, willing herself to squeeze his hand. She felt her body temperature rise a few degrees. “I- I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe, when you had the free time of course,” Marinette stumbled, pressing her free hand against her face. If she didn’t say it now then she would never. Closing her eyes to avoid his reaction, she rushed, “M-maybe wanted to go Ice skating again?”

         Looking through her fingers, Marinette felt her body warm. Adrien was looking at her with that same kind look in his eyes. She didn’t have anything to be afraid of. He made it seem as though every word she spoke was the important thing in the world. She didn't even know if he realized the kind of affect he had on her. 

         “Just…you and me?” He asked encouragingly, albeit a little hopeful. A date. Marinette was actually asking him on date.

         Marinette smiled.

         “Yeah, just, uh, yes. Us! Just us, if you wanted to of course.”

         Adrien grinned as he nodded.

         “Yeah, I’d like that. I’ll text you when I’m free, okay?”

         Before Marinette could respond, Adrien’s phone went off. He quickly took it out, his smile dropping a little as he looked at his alarm. Marinette felt as though it had shaken her from her daze momentarily. It cleared her head and allowed her to actually process her thoughts. Not that it would do her mind any better.

         “I’m sorry, Marinette. I have to go.” He said apologetically as he put his phone back in his pocket. Marinette shook her head, waving off his apology.

         “It’s okay!” Marinette said as he opened the door for her. Marinette stayed there for a moment, lingering in the doorway. Although she had already stepped so much outside her comfort zone, Marinette still felt as though she had something to do. She remembered her promise from earlier today.  _No hesitation._

         “Thank you so much again, Adrien.” Marinette said as she turned towards him. Before she could lose her courage, she leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his cheek. Stepping away, she let go of his hand, her heart in her throat. But she was smiling uncontrollably.

         “I’ll see you later, Adrien!” With that, she turned and made a beeline inside. She didn't wait to see Adrien's reaction. Even though she knew he would never do anything to hurt her, she was still afraid of what she might've saw. Disappointment? Maybe he would regret ever bringing her home at all and would never speak to her again-

         “Wait, Marinette!” Adrien called, haltering Marinette midstep. Pausing, she turned to look behind her. Adrien held up her backpack, a little dazed but smiling. His hand was gently touching the spot where her lips touched.

         “You forgot your backpack.”

         Blushing wildly, Marinette hurriedly walked back, giggling nervously as she took it.

         “Ah, sorry, I-“

         She couldn’t remember how to breathe. Feeling as though the world was spinning, she could only stare wide-eyed as Adrien’s lips were pressed gently against hers. She felt as though her skin was tingling, every nerve ending ablaze. The warmth of his breath brushed against her cheek, like the gentle brush of a hearth. 

         His lips were sweet and soft.

         _Oh my god._

         And just as fast as it had come, it was gone. Adrien was looking at Marinette, matching the redness of her face. Marinette was still standing there, sure that the heavens have opened up and every shooting star she's ever wished on had finally come true. He stepped away, clasping his hand to his neck in embarrassment.

         “I-I’ll see you later, Marinette!”

         Marinette nodded, her eyes still wide. He waved as he headed back to his car, getting back in. Marinette continued to wave even as the car pulled away. She was stuck in a trance. She swayed a little, her lips still tingling as she brushed her fingers against them. 

         Hearing coos behind her, Marinette whirled around to find her parents standing there, their hands clasped together. Her eyes widened.

         “How adorable!”

         “I’m so happy for you, darling-“

         “Mom! Dad!” Marinette squeaked, covering her face in her hands. She was smiling so much she felt her face begin to ache. Not even being caught by her parents could wipe that smile away.

         It happened.

         Adrien Kissed Her.      

         _Friends definitely don’t do that._

        


	2. Day 8: A Favor Only You Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette doesn't have a date to the school dance. Thankfully, Adrien can never so say no to a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I'm skipping days. What are you going to do about it, huh? Just take it.

"Tell him it's just a favor," Alya began, flicking her fork at her best friend. Marinette dodged the lettuce leaf, which pathetically fell to the floor beside her. She shot an incredulous look at Alya, her face heating up.

"Oh yeah, lemme just ask Adrien, who probably has a million girls lined up already, 'hey! Do you wanna attend this dance with me? Oh, no it's just a favor! Thanks!" Marinette groaned as she collapsed onto her arms. "Why would he say yes to that?"

Alya comfortingly patted Marinette's back, smiling. "Because he might've already."

Marinette shot up from her seat, her eyes going wide. "WHAT?"

Alya bursted into laughter at the reaction, her shoulders shaking as she hid her face with her hands. Wiping her eyes, she leaned back into her seat, draping her arm over the back while grinning wildly. "I pulled a few favors. So what if I might've asked Adrien for you to be his date."

"Alya! How- he actually said yes?!" Marinette grabbed Alya's arms, nearly shaking her. "Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you-"

"Hey guys!"

Marinette whirled around, her eyes going even wider as Adrien took the empty seat next to her. Speak of the devil. Adrien settled his lunch tray in front of him, Nino rounding on the other side of Alya. Nino and Alya were both looking at each other, their eyes glinting before returning to the scene before them. Alya leaned forwards, using the tip of her finger to gracefully close Marinette's gaping mouth.

"Thanks for going with the dance with me, Marinette," Adrien said, as though Marinette wasn't totally head-over-heels in love with him. Marinette laughed nervously, waving his comment off.

"Uh, don't make me! THANK! Thank me! O-Of course I wanted to go! With you! Thank _you,_ Adrien!" Marinette stammered, her face warming to a bright red. Ayla was grinning in the background, settling her hand on Marinette's shoulder as she readied her damage control.

"We can do a double date dinner! Are you up for it, Agreste? You can't let your date third-wheel with us." Alya smiled sweetly. Marinette nearly melted. Adrien smiled and nodded, his eyes brightened.

"Hopefully my father will allow it. Where should we go?" He asked, pulling out his phone. "Maybe-"

"I heard this new restaurant down the street from here has great food! We should all go together." Nino piped in, grinning behind his forkful of food. Little did Marinette and Adrien know, Alya and Nino already booked them spots. Unfortunately, they only had two individual tables for the group. Or at least, that's what they'll tell the duo.

"Great! I've been wanting to check that place out." Adrien turned to Marinette. "Are you good with that?"

"Yeah!" Marinette said, her shoulders relaxing as she managed to not stumble over her words. Of course, that didn't last for long.

"I can pick you up at your house, if you and your parents are okay with that," Adrien offered, taking a sip of his water. Marinette nearly choked, all previous confidence evaporating. Adrien would be picking up at her house. As if she hasn't dreamed of this moment for ages, Marinette pinched her leg through her jeans. The spark of pain reminded her that she was in fact awake and not hallucinating.

"Well, I think that settles it!" Alya said, replying before Marinette could accidentally back out. "Adrien will be picking up Marinette at five and Nino and I will meet you guys at the restaurant, yes?"

"Y-yeah!"

* * *

 

"Alya, be truthful." Marinette said as stood in front of her phone camera. She was adorned in a creme tulle dress, a solid fabric covering her mid thigh before the tulle flowered to the ground over it. Tied around her waist was a ribbon with a strapless sweetheart neckline. Marinette had only spent a few days on it, so she had to take a few shortcuts. She just hoped it didn't look too messy. Especially since she was taking a model for a date. "How do I look?" 

Alya was speechless for a moment, before exploding. 

"Holy shit, girl! You look amazing! Where are you hiding the designer tag?" Alya's face took up the entire screen as she leaned forward, trying to take it all in. "It's beautiful! Adrien is going to freak!"

"Freak in a bad way? Like, _oh my god, this tulle abomination is my date?_ Or like, _This tulle abomination is my date but I think it's cute_.'' 

"Like- THIS CUTE-ASS GIRL IS MY DATE KINDA FREAK OUT!" Alya shrieked, jumping in place and shaking the phone. "God, I wish I was there to see his reaction! Ask your parents to record him picking you up and send to me, okay?"

"Like you even need to ask." Marinette laughed as she went over to her desk, picking up a simple gold tiara that looked as though it were woven with leaves. "They'll give you a whole photo album if you needed it." Marinette placed it over her dark curls, positioning it so that a few curls still framed her face. Marinette really did feel beautiful. 

"That's true," Alya laughed, twirling a curl behind her ear. There was a sudden ringing in the background, along with a someone shouting. Alya looked behind her, yelling back, before turning back to the camera. "Sorry, girl. Nino is here to pick me up. See you at the restaurant?" 

"Yeah! You look amazing, Alya. Make sure you send me Nino's reaction, alright?" Marinette laughed, repeating Alya's words from earlier. Alya laughed and rolled her eyes. 

"Sure, sure, whatever you say! Have fun driving with Adrien." With that Alya winked and the phone went black. 

Marinette took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could do this. It was dance. It's not like she was going off to some huge global event. 

"Marinette!" Sabine called from downstairs, her voice traveling through the attic door. "Adrien is here!" 

Marinette took one last look in the mirror, before disappearing downstairs with her clutch. 

Careful of her dress, she descended the stairs. She held her breath as her mother opened the door, welcoming him inside. When she saw him, her heart stopped. He was in a simple suit, his hair combed back and his green eyes glimmering. He looked beautiful, picture perfect and it was all Marinette could do was to not trip. His eyes widened when he saw her and neither of them noticed how neither have spoken yet. Finally, as though snapping out of a daze, Adrien finally spoke.

"You look amazing, Marinette." Adrien began, smiling brightly as she giggled. Marinette's face warmed as she walked over to give him a hug, careful to smudge her makeup on his suit. She felt as though she were going to float away. 

"Smile!" Marinette and Adrien both looked over to see Tom holding up a camera, the light flashing. They both blushed as they then parted. Before Marinette could get far, Adrien gently took hold of her hand and hold out a flower. 

"It's for you," Adrien smiled and Marinette blushed as she realized it was a red rose. Taking it in her hands, she turned to her parents and smiled. They were smiling proudly back, happy for their daughter. Together, Adrien and Marinette descended the steps and to his car, dancing the night away. 


End file.
